All American Girl
by punkrockstargrl101
Summary: My first song fic. Love the song. If your curious, go ahead and read. Song: All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. Rated T for setting.


Sorry I haven't written in a while. I may or may not finish the other stories. Not sure yet. This is just a one shot using the characters from my old Cyborg 009 story. Hope you like!

* * *

"So Jet, what's your type of girl?" Albert slyly asked. "We know Joe's type is the artsy type, and Pyunma's is quiet intellectual types, so what's yours?"

Once a week Albert, Jet, Joe, and Pyunma go out for a drink (only Jet and Albert actually drank, Joe ordered a coke and Pyunma ordered a water). They took this time to relax and talk. Jet and Albert also took this time to scope out the girls (Joe and Pyunma had girlfriends already so they just relaxed). The conversation usually ended up with someone (Jet or Albert, usually) asking embarrassing and/or personal questions usually aimed at one particular person (victim). If not answered, they were pestered and teased until they were answered. Most of the time they were aimed at Pyunma or Joe about their relationships and what was happening. This particular night, however, it was aimed at Jet.

Jet took a swig of his drink and slammed the mug down. He gestured to the bartender for another. "I don't know what you mean," he simply stated. He took a drink from his new glass.

The others looked at each other and busted out laughing. Jet glared at them. "What!?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Joe stuttered, the first to regain composure, "it's just that if you don't have a type of girl you like, or if you don't care, the only other option would be that you're…"

"GAY!" Pyunma and Albert yelled. They broke into uncontrollable laughter once again.

Jet fumed. "I'll say this once: I'M NOT GAY!"

"So he's either straight, gay, or bi. I chose gay. What about you guys?" Albert said, taking a swig of beer and motioned to Joe and Pyunma with the mug.

"Gay," Joe stated.

"Bi who'll turn gay because he can't figure out what kind of girl he likes," Pyunma said.

"It's agreed then: Jet's gay. All in favor say Ay."

"AY!" The three clinked drinks and drank.

Jet glared at them. "I'm not gay OR bi!"

"Then answer the stupid question!" Pyunma pestered.

"Fine! I don't know what type of girl I like." Jet took another swig of beer. The bartender gave him another while the others just turned to look at him. The bartender smiled and shook his head. The four of them always came to the same bar every week. They had been doing it for the past year or so. He was used to there conversations by know, and so were the regulars who came in. The subject of one of them being gay, bi, or straight came up every once in a while. Last time it was Joe, about a month or two ago. That's when he spilled out that he and Françoise were going out. The bartender found it amusing at how the four of them were so relaxed coming in and how relaxed their conversations were. Almost as if they had grown up around each other, but he knew that couldn't be true. Maybe the red-head and brunette sure, and maybe the German and African American, but not all four of them. But he kept his thoughts to himself, as well as what some of the regulars (mostly female regular) thought of the four: the red-head had too long of a nose, but was good-looking, the silver-haired was perfect gentleman, the African American was VERY sweet, but the bartender heard more about the half-Japanese: extremely hot, VERY good-looking, insanely cool looking hair, very cute, very sweet, a perfect gentleman, but mostly: hypnotizing, perfect, awesome, beautiful eyes (go Joe! ). But the one thing the bartender was certain of was that these four were good friends and for him, that was good enough.

Albert chuckled. "It wouldn't happen to be a tall, smart, creative, quick-tempered, brown-eyed, brown haired (with multicolored streaks), loud, quiet, energetic, independent country girl named Brittany would it?" He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He smirked when Jet almost choked on his drink.

"O-Of course not," Jet stuttered. "Wh-Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you can't stop looking at her," Joe said coyly, remembering what Jet had told him last time. This resulted in Jet glaring at him.

Jet blushed. "Ok, maybe, JUST maybe, Ilikeheralotanddon'tknowhowtotellher."

"What was that?" Pyunma put his hand behind his ear, smiling, pressuring Jet to say it again.

"I said, Ilikeheralotanddon'tknowhowtotellher." Jet answered, rushing through.

"What, we couldn't hear you," Albert pestered, enjoying the moment.

"I SAID: I LIKE HER A LOT AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL HER! YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!" Jet answered, or rather yelled. The others laughed and slapped hands. "What so funny!" Jet demanded.

"We knew, we just wanted to embarrass you," Albert took a swig.

"For me, it's just a little revenge," Joe smirked.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Pyunma said gently, "It is hard at first, but once you tell her, it's gets a little easier. It was with Chalsy for me."

"And Francoise for me," Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, but Brittany's DIFFERENT. She's practically untamable, unpredictable, and is really proud of where she came from and her heritage. I love where I came from, and wouldn't change my heritage for nothing, but I'm not proud of it like her. I guess what I'm trying to say is she deserves someone better. Someone who understands her, knows everything about her, how to handle her, and know what's to come. I can't give her that."

"But you can give her unconditional love," Joe said quietly. "You may not give her all those other things, but you can give her love. And in the end, that's all that matters."

Albert and Pyumna nodded in agreement. Jet pondered what Joe had just said. From the jukebox in the corner, which had been made into a radio, the radio host said, "_This is for all you guys who got lucky enough to snag an All-American girl, or if it's another girl you snagged and love with all your heart, this is for you_." The words from Carrie Underwood's new song came threw the speakers.

_**Since the day they got married**_

_**He'd been praying for a little baby boy**_

_**Someone he could take fishing**_

_**Throw the football and be his pride and joy**_

Jet listened and thought. The others were already on another subject, laughing and joking. What Joe said was true, but was it completely true?

_**He could already see him holding that trophy**_

_**Taking his team to state**_

_**But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**_

_**All those big dreams changed**_

He thought about his own childhood, how hard it was, the pain, the lack of love in his household. The difference between his bad childhood and her good one was clear. If they did get married and had a child, could he give it a good childhood?

_**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**_

_**She's the center of his whole world**_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American girl**_

All he knew was that he truly loved Brittany with his whole heart. Ever since he and Cathy decided to see other people and be friends, he hadn't really found someone he truly connected with again. Now that he did, he didn't want to lose her.

_**Sixteen short years later**_

_**She was falling for the senior football star**_

_**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**_

_**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**_

Jet began to think about if he decided to settle down with Brittany, could he love her the rest of his life, be a good husband and father, and not regret his decision?

_**The coach said, hey son what is your problem**_

_**Tell me have you lost your mind**_

_**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college**_

_**Boy, you better tell her goodbye**_

He then decided that he did love her with his whole heart, not the way he loved Cathy which was puppy-love, but truly love, as in spend-the-rest-of-your-life-with-then-love. True love.

_**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**_

_**She's the center of his whole world**_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American**_

Jet did know one thing though: Brittany shared his feelings. Chalsy had told him, and he knew that she didn't lie. Brittany had a hard time with the thought of settling down as well and didn't know if she was ready to commit but she knew she was also ready to commit.

_**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own**_

_**She said, be honest, tell me what you want**_

_**And he said, honey you outta know**_

Jet smiled. Brittany was probably the most complicated person in the world. Just like him. Which was a scary thought.

_**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you**_

_**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American**_

If they DID get married, he knew that he would want a little girl, just like her, but also a little boy, like Jimmy.

_**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**_

_**She's the center of his whole world**_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American girl**_

The more he thought, the stronger his decision was. He would tell Brittany his feelings tomorrow. He was ready for anything. He was ready to love with his whole heart. He was ready to commit. He was ready for his All American Girl. He took a swig of his beer, just in case.

_**All American girl**_

* * *


End file.
